What I mean
by Hessefan
Summary: Si en la relación había una parte femenina, sin dudas era Sanji: cocinero, delicado, incapaz de poder diferenciar un destornillador phillips de un martillo, travesti y… Una broma da como resultado algo esperado cuando hay tanto cariño de por medio. * Bl *


**Disclaimer****: **One Piece desde ya que no me pertenece, no estaría haciendo un fanfic; todo de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Este es otro fic que estaba en mi LJ. Casi los traigo a todos XD, pero no. Tengo dos PWP que van a quedar en mi LJ porque son muy porno.<em>**

**_Sí, este fic es M, muy M._**

* * *

><p>La puerta de la alacena se había salido de sus bisagras, y ahí estaba Usopp: con el destornillador en mano y sonrisa presuntuosa en los labios. Acomodó la portezuela, mientras el cocinero terminaba de preparar el almuerzo.<p>

—Bien —espetó el tirador con sentida vanidad—, con esto queda claro quién es el hombre de la relación —Tuvo que decirlo. Ahogando la risa.

Sanji intentó mostrarse serio, pero —sonriendo cómplice— cedió a la provocación con un tono igual de mordaz.

—Sí, claro… Me lo dice la persona a quien siempre le estoy salvando el culo cuando estamos en problemas.

Pensó, con el orgullo herido, que de ahora en más lo mejor sería pedirle esa clase de favores a Franky.  
>Ya, admitía que él no servía para esas cosas; no podía ni colocar un clavo derecho en una madera, pero eso no lo hacía menos hombres como, por supuesto, a Usopp no lo hacía menos hombre tener que ser salvado como una damisela en aprietos o gustar siempre ir abajo.<p>

—Ahora, como premio, quiero que me cocines un postre delicioso —la sonrisita en sus labios ya era macabra.  
>—Ah, vete de una vez y déjame terminar en paz —lo pateó con cuidado, tratando de borrarle esa mueca altanera.<p>

Sin embargo Usopp lo silenció de manera prepotente y con fingida severidad:

—No me respondas así, y ve a lavar los platos —se ajustó los pantalones para agregar—: yo seguiré con mis cosas de macho, pero si necesitas algo, sólo grita como nena.  
>—Tú y yo sabemos muy bien quien es el hombre —lo agarró por la nariz, haciéndole voltear y sin poder ocultar lo mucho que le entretenía la discusión, pese a tener que mostrarse ofendido por tan grave ofensa a su hombría.<p>

Pero Usopp sabía de qué valerse para picarlo, lo conocía muy bien:

—¿Quién grita como una loca cuando hay una cucaracha cerca?

Sanji frunció el ceño, aún jocoso y odiándose por mostrarse así, tan divertido con la acusación, eso no podía negarlo; lo peor era saber que escasas horas atrás de pedirle que le arreglase la puerta, había necesitado de Usopp para librarse de una de esas pestes.

El tirador no se burlaba de él cuando requería de la suela de su zapato para matar a una indefensa cucaracha, simplemente le parecía llamativo que el más varonil y fuerte de los _mugiwara _—junto a Zoro— fuera tan medroso con un insignificante insecto. Bien que las fobias no tienen que ver nunca con la lógica.

—Ok, tú ganas —cedió el cocinero, abrazándolo por la cintura con el fin de acercarlo a sus labios. —Sin embargo, repito, los dos sabemos muy bien quien es el grita como nena de placer cuando se la meten —asintió logrando por fin quitarle esa sonrisita de la boca.  
>—¿Y porque me guste, me hace menos hombre? —Plegó el ceño, buscando de qué valerse para contraatacar—En todo caso, ¿quién se vistió de mujer? —agregó, en referencia a lo ocurrido en la isla de los Okama.<br>—No, eso no te hace menos hombre, como a mí tampoco me hace menos hombre saber cocinar y no tener ni puta idea de cómo colocar un tornillo —hizo una pausa—, ni haberme vestido de mujer por necesidad —¿En qué momento de la divertida discusión el tono había cambiado a uno notablemente hiriente?

Pero no, Usopp sonrió, demostrándole que no estaba ofendido, ni mucho más, ni mucho menos.  
>La puerta de la cocina siendo abierta los puso en alerta, Sanji se separó de su amigo con brusquedad y dio la vuelta para seguir con el plato. Luffy entró reclamando comida, y detrás de él, Nami, logrando acaparar la atención de cocinero.<p>

Usopp guardó el destornillador en el bolsillo y, como siempre, no dijo nada… no gritó todo lo que en ese momento le hubiera gustado gritar: que quería a Sanji, y que le importaba tres cuernos lo que pudieran llegar a pensar al respecto.

Sin embargo algo siempre lo acojonaba, y quizás era precisamente notar lo mucho que a Sanji le molestaba la idea de que todos supieran eso que, él, le quería; como nunca nadie lo había querido.

Salió al exterior para tratar de tomar un poco de fresco, sabiendo que si tardaba demasiado en ir a almorzar Sanji sospecharía que le pasaba algo.  
>Últimamente el cocinero se deba cuenta enseguida de sus cambios de ánimo, y no es que a Usopp le molestase, al contrario.<p>

—Ey, ya está la comida —el cigarrillo colgando graciosamente de sus labios y ese semblante entre preocupado y curioso, le arrancó una sonrisa al tirador.  
>—Ahí voy —respondió, volviendo a fijar la vista en el mar.<p>

Pero pese a sus palabras, pudo oír los pasos sobre la madera de Sunny y sentir la presencia de Sanji a sus espaldas.

—¿Pasa algo? —Lo miró, acaso ¿seguía cabreado por todo lo que le había dicho en la cocina? No había sido más que una broma, y además Usopp fue quien empezó.  
>—Sanji… —murmuró, arrepintiéndose de inmediato, pero ya era tarde para silenciar, había abierto la boca y ahora el cocinero esperaba por sus palabras. Recargó la cabeza sobre los brazos que descansaban despreocupadamente en la baranda—¿Me quieres?<p>

El rubio arqueó las cejas, plantando una expresión de sorpresa y turbación. ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? Y se tomó tanto tiempo para reaccionar, que Usopp acabó por arrepentirse del todo de haber abierto su bocaza.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Usopp? —antes de que el tirador acotase algo, se adelantó—Sabes muy bien que sí.  
>—Lo sé —suspiró, volviendo a incorporarse. Claro que sabía que Sanji lo quería, pero ¿lo hacía de esa manera especial? ¿Cómo él lo quería a Sanji?—Quiero decir… —trató de explicarse—Si fuera mujer, ¿me querrías más?<br>—¿Pero qué… idioteces dices? —esa pregunta logró cabrearlo, mientras que Usopp se asustó por la reacción del cocinero, para de inmediato mostrarse enojado.  
>—No son idioteces —frunció el ceño, ofendido—, para mí no lo es…<p>

Sanji negó con la cabeza, resignado y hastiado de intentar hacerle entender a Usopp que, admitir lo evidente que era, todavía le costaba. Nunca había estado antes con un hombre, y si bien al principio sólo se trataba de un desahogo, con el tiempo no pudo evitar desarrollar otro tipo de sentimiento hacia el tirador del grupo.

Hacia un mes atrás Usopp era el chico molesto de siempre: el charlatán, el mentiroso y el cobarde del grupo. Tres semanas atrás se convirtió en su _vouyerista _personal —suponía que desde antes, pero recién entonces descubrió que le espiaba mientras se bañaba—. Dos semanas atrás, luego de que Luffy y Chopper le hubieran retado a beber como un cosaco a la par de Zoro, le había convencido de "hacer cosas"; como solía tildarlo el mismo Usopp.

Había sido un extraño regalo de cumpleaños, sin dudas, pero el tirador no negaba que había sido el mejor… tener a Sanji de esa forma y para él. Admitía que no había sido como lo hubiera soñado, estaba en verdad borracho como una cuba y Sanji, quizás no menos sobrio que él, —pero sí lo suficiente para mantener una erección— le había convencido. Se dejó, ¿qué más daba? Era Sanji y no se había podido negar a su súplica, a sus quejas respecto a que las chicas se le resistían y que era un hombre, y que necesitaba mimos, y que Usopp era un buen amigo, y que era normal hacer eso entre amigos…

Dolió, pero le consoló saber que Sanji disfrutaba y había sido un poco feliz gracias a él. Dolió, pero las palabras del cocinero le halagaron y le reconfortaron.

No obstante, lo que más dolió, fue el después. Claro, porque con la cruda Sanji fue brutalmente consciente de que se había tirado a su _nakama_, peor aún; que le había quitado la virginidad —al menos una— incluso sabiendo que Usopp podía —y de seguro era así— haber desarrollado sentimientos del tipo romántico hacia él.

Querer matarse, fue poco.

Sintió un retorcijón en el estómago que no tenía nada que ver con la borrachera de la noche anterior. Lo buscó por todo el Sunny para rogarle que no dijera nada al respecto, para decirle que se olvidase de eso, que había sido un error… pero no pudo.

Después de todo, aunque no le gustaban los hombres, Sanji no era esa clase de persona tan frívola, y menos podría serlo con alguien como Usopp. Cuando lo tuvo frente a frente y empezó a recitarle todo lo que había pensando en decirle, se quedó a la mitad… pudo ver sin dificultad en los ojos de su _nakama _la decepción. Sin embargo Usopp era lo suficientemente inteligente y lo desarmó en pocas palabras: "No hace falta que digas nada, Sanji. Sé que solamente borracho harías eso conmigo".

Le dolió tanto al cocinero darse cuenta de que Usopp no era ningún idiota, que durante todo ese día se encargó de demostrarle que se equivocaba, que no había querido usarlo, que no pretendía desecharlo como a una zorra cualquiera. Le cocinó un postre, le invitó a quedarse en la cocina y hasta le hizo compañía cuando Usopp, por la tarde, se sentó con Luffy a pescar.

¿Por qué hacía todo eso? Si la verdad era que sí, lo había hecho por dos poderosas razones: porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una chica y porque sabía que Usopp no le diría que no, si se lo pedía él.

La cuestión es que terminó compartiendo tiempo con él, y cuando quiso darse cuenta, volvió a caer en las mismas: a las pocas noches acabó desnudándolo en su factoría para tomarlo de nuevo. Sólo que ambos estaban sobrios, fue menos desastroso que la primera vez, y ya no sólo se trataba de un mero desahogo, si no de una necesidad que iba mucho más allá de lo físico.

Tal vez Usopp no tenía experiencia al respecto, pero Sanji sí lo suficiente como para saber lo que era extrañar el calor humano y las caricias sobre la piel. Un poco de cariño, aunque fuera ficticio.  
>Lo bueno es que Usopp en verdad lo quería, y al final acababa teniendo con él mucho más que sólo sexo.<p>

Eso, hacía dos semanas… Dos, ¿y Usopp pretendía que le respondiese esa complicada pregunta? Que a la vez era obvia; si no lo querría, no hubiera hecho todo eso, en cambio hubiera dado la media vuelta luego de decirle que se olvidase de lo que había pasado.

Aunque Sanji no se creía capaz de poder hacerle eso a nadie. No se consideraba un mártir, pero tampoco tan mala persona. Podía admitir haber cometido un error, pero había un límite para la crueldad, ¿verdad?

—Mejor vamos a comer —murmuró el tirador, cerrando los ojos y elevando las cejas. ¿Para qué le daba vuelta al asunto? No era un niño, sabía que si lo presionaba demasiado al cocinero, este terminaría por mandarlo a volar de una patada. Milagro de por sí era que quisiera hacer esas cosas con él. Bendita borrachera.

Usopp dio la vuelta con el fin de caminar hacia la cocina para sentarse a la mesa, pero los brazos de Sanji enredándose en su cintura lo detuvieron. El cocinero recargó la barbilla en el hombro del tirador, permitiéndole sentir el aroma a tabaco que desprendía su boca y haciéndole desear querer probar esos labios.

Sanji no dijo nada, las palabras no le nacían. Nunca había sido bueno para hablar de lo que sentía o le que le pasaba, a lo sumo podía explotar cuando la situación lo sobrepasaba… en todo sentido. Porque cuando algo lo superaba acababa llorando o acababa por destruirlo todo en un arranque temperamental de furia.

Podía decir a la ligera "te amo" a un millón de chicas bonitas, pero al sentirlo de verdad y por primera vez, no era tan sencillo… menos que menos cuando se trataba de un hombre. ¡Y no, no es que amase a Usopp! Eso sonaba TAN cursi. Sólo… lo quería demasiado. Muy. Mucho.

—¡Sanji! —se escuchó la voz de Chopper desde la cocina—¡Luffy se está comiendo todo!

Ambos reaccionaron de inmediato y corrieron hacia la cocina, uno para evitar quedarse sin comer y el otro para darle el escarmiento a su capitán.

Lo sabía. Cuando le tocaba su turno, siempre tenía compañía. Y cuando era Sanji quien debía hacer de vigía, lo raptaba a mitad de la noche para llevárselo al puesto de vigilancia.

Y como una regla infalible, ahí estaba el rubio, subiendo las escaleras y acomodándose a su lado luego de susurrar un "todos duermen" perverso, porque claro, cuando el Sunny se sumía en la calma, ellos pasaban a ser "eso", en lo que se habían convertido.

Amigos con derechos, le había bautizado Sanji en su momento.

Usopp se dejó abrazar, se dejó besar y más tarde, tocar, ¿qué más daba? Era Sanji, por mucho que quisiese mostrarse orgulloso no podía contra él; por más que pretendiese guardar un poco de amor propio, acababa sucumbiendo a los encantos del cocinero.

En verdad no podía contra él, ni con una de sus sonrisas, ni con sus súplicas. Los sutiles: "déjame acariciarte así, Usopp", "Quiero meter esto aquí, ¿puedo?" "¿Por qué no te quitas un poco de ropa?".

Contrariado, acababa por permitirle a Sanji no sólo quitarle la ropa, si no hacer con su cuerpo lo que se le antojase, porque al final de cuentas era su misma anatomía la que lo pedía. Y así, parecía sumirse en una lucha con su consciencia, con su cuerpo y con el rubio… era lógico que tuviera todas las de perder, y ni Sogeking podía salvarlo de esa.

No obstante, esa noche, Sanji estaba raro… no le había sonreído ni una sola vez, al menos no de esas sonrisas sensuales que buscaban convencerlo de tocar, juntos, el cielo con las manos. Ni tampoco lo había colmado de halagos falsos, para poder quitarle la ropa —sabiendo que igualmente se dejaría—. En un determinado momento se mantuvo algo apartado e incluso frío. Fumó el cigarrillo hasta al final y recién después de arrojar la colilla se acercó lo suficiente a Usopp como para causarle el cosquilleo habitual, que le solía dar, cuando pegaba su cuerpo al de él.

Le miró, con una expresión que el tirador no supo que nombre darle, parecía una mirada pícara, algo juguetona o ladina. No supo porqué, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Sanji se mordió los labios, sin emitir palabra alguna, arrimó el rostro al del tirador y le dejó un beso en la mejilla… le encantaba ese Usopp tímido y acojonado. No dejaba de pensar en eso, en que tenía motivos para estarlo, hacía menos de un mes, el tirador de los _mugiwara _lo único que sabía del sexo era gracias a un libro de anatomía que le había prestado Chopper, y de orgasmos, los que involuntariamente (y voluntariamente) obtenía cada tanto.

Visto desde su lugar, la situación al cocinero no podía menos que encenderlo, elevarlo a la estratosfera y producirle infinitos suspiros de deseo y ternura.

—¿Q-qué? —Usopp parpadeó, ¿qué demonios le pasaba a Sanji?

El mentado volvió a dejarle un beso en la mejilla, para moverse unos centímetros y susurrarle en el oído un sencillo, pero escalofriante "Quítate la ropa".

Usopp frunció el ceño… ya ni siquiera iba con tono de pregunta, directamente era un imperativo.

—No hace ni dos minutos que acabas de subir y ya me quieres desnudo —reprochó, sintiendo como su propio pene cobraba firmeza en los pantalones.

No, no podía negar ni ocultar que sus hormonas se revolucionaban por completo, y que si se quejaba era por simple decoro; no quería demostrarle a Sanji cuánto le gustaba hacer eso, lo mucho que necesitaba de él y lo poco que podía resistirse a sus pedidos. No quería mostrarse tan vulnerable, no quería ser tan evidente… pero, como siempre, acababa consintiéndolo.

Vio como el rubio llevaba una mano al bolsillo del pantalón para quitar un frasco de lo que Usopp reconocía como lubricante. Bueno, al menos por una vez el depravado pensaba ser considerado con él, porque de las veces que lo hicieron, pocas usaron algo para facilitar la penetración.

Había llegado la hora de abrir la boca para otra cosa que no fuera engullir lo que Sanji tenía entre las piernas, que sentía que su gran bocaza para sólo eso servía en la relación que mantenía con el cocinero.

—No puedo estar haciéndolo todos los días, todo el día.

Esa queja le arrancó una mesurada carcajada al rubio. Dejó el pote en el suelo y se acercó para besarle el cuello y, de paso, quitarle los tiradores. Amaba la ropa de Usopp, porque era tan fácil desnudarlo… con uno o dos pasos, ya estaba disponible.

—Ey… —reprochó el tirador cuando sintió la mano de Sanji en su entrepierna, demostrándole que por mucho que quisiera, era imposible ocultar tremenda erección. —Hablo en serio… —Lo miró entre ojos, pero por mucha queja, el cocinero pareció ajeno a ella.

Se escabulló rumbo al sur, al mismo tiempo que se las ingenió para bajarle los pantalones.

Sanji estaba muy equivocado si creía que esa técnica de distracción funcionaría con él, otra vez.  
>Lo que más le molestaba de todo, era la aparente indiferencia del cocinero hacia su delicado estado:<p>

—Me queda sensible —cuando vio que Sanji no pensaba abrir la boca, o sí, pero no para hablar precisamente, lo separó justo a tiempo de que sus labios tocaran el glande y le hiciera perder la poca cordura que aún tenía—Te estoy hablando.  
>—Y yo te estoy escuchando —reprochó jocoso, quitándose las manos de Usopp, divertido con el porte del chico: encabronado y firme como pocas veces lo había visto.<p>

Usopp ya no pudo contra Sanji, hasta ahí llegaba su fuerza de voluntad. En un relajado quejido dejó que el cocinero se saliera con la suya.

—S-Sanji —pensó en protestar de nuevo, en explicarle, si era necesario con manzanas o un dibujo, que no podía darle "eso" que él quería, todos los días y a cada momento en que las hormonas del rubio lo ordenasen.

Le quedaba sensible, y le dolía horrores. ¿Qué se pensaba, que era una chica? Sin embargo, por mucho que refunfuñó en su interior, ninguna queja salió a la luz. Las manos de Sanji lo recorrieron entero, doblegándolo. Y la boca tan experta del cocinero, había iniciado un húmedo y escandaloso recorrido por todas sus zonas más privadas.

—¿Te gusta?

Usopp frunció la frente, ¿para qué preguntaba? ¿No era obvio, acaso? No estaría así con él y podría evitar esos tímidos gemidos que cada tanto le nacía.

—Para… —intentó separarlo, por primera vez quería hablar con seriedad del tema, poner ciertas pautas.

No sabía bien qué, si hacerlo quincenal, o como premio, pero algo para evitar que la testosterona de Sanji atentase contra su salud, física y mental.

—¿Qué pasa?  
>—No puedo… —miró hacia un costado, y con firmeza, casi con capricho y orgullo, espetó un duro—: Me duele. Ya me lo hiciste hoy a la mañana, sin lubricante, y todavía me duele.<br>—No hace falta…  
>—¿Qué cosa? —eso acaparó su atención. Claro, entendía que podían satisfacer sus necesidades sin que hubiera penetración, pero eso con Sanji era irrisoriamente imposible.<br>—Que te entregues a mí —dejó de besarlo ahí abajo para subir y poder besarle el pecho—, Usopp, por favor, déjame…

Y ahí iba, con esa expresión de ternero a medio morir y de "Nami-san no me quiere". Siempre acababa convenciéndolo. Era una zorra, una zorra fácil, la más fácil de todas… y qué ganas sentía de golpearse en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, la expresión del rubio varió paulatinamente: se mostró un poco más serio y algo pensativo. Escaló un poco más y se acostó a su lado; todavía estaba vestido, a diferencia de Usopp, él sólo se había sacado los zapatos. Rió apenas de sí mismo, viendo lo pusilánime que era.

—¿Qué pasa?  
>—Qué cobarde.<p>

Usopp se quedó lívido con esas palabras, se sentó de golpe buscando su pantalón, montando lentamente en cólera.

—¡No me importa que pienses que soy cobarde, no me gusta el dolor… perdón por no ser masoquista como Zoro; quizás si vas y te lo tiras a él todo el día, todos los días no se queje, pero yo…! —La risa de Sanji logró encabronarlo más, se arrojó sobre él, sin tener muy en claro por qué le enojaba tanto que se riese así.  
>—¡Lo decía por mí, narigón! —se defendió, entre risas, y permitiéndole a Usopp que descargase un poco la furia.<p>

Poco a poco se relajó, hasta terminar sentado —desnudo, pantalón en mano— mirándolo a Sanji como si fuera algún loco prófugo de la justicia. El cocinero estiró los brazos y con un gesto lo llamó.

Cual invocación, Usopp cayó rendido entre ellos, cobijándose en el pecho del rubio. Recién cuando escuchó el susurro en su oído entendió un poco que era lo que le pasaba a Sanji ese día:

—Quítame la ropa, Usopp.

Otra orden, pero en esa ocasión, no le molestó. Obedeció y con calma lo fue desvistiendo.

—Sanji, ¿qué ocurre? —Lo conocía, lo conocía muy bien. Años viviendo a su lado. —Estás raro.  
>—Nunca lo hiciste con nadie —vio que iba a replicar lo evidente, así que se explicó—, nunca penetraste a nadie, quiero decir.<br>—Pues… no, ya te dije —en cuanto cayó en la cuenta de lo que le pasaba a Sanji, se sentó a horcajadas sobre él; con una expresión de sorpresa tal, que si el cocinero no estuviera tan nervioso, seguramente hubiera estallado en carcajadas por semejante arrebato—¡ESTÁS LOCO!  
>—No, ¿por qué? Acaso, ¿tú lo estás? —Arqueó, sensual sin pretenderlo, una de sus rizadas cejas. Si Usopp se dejaba, ¿qué tenía de malo que lo hiciera él?<p>

Lo que no entendía el tirador era la contradicción del cocinero, tres semanas atrás le había dado un discurso al respecto, de que no se dejaría nunca, porque la mera idea le revolvía el estómago, que esto y lo otro… y ahí estaba, con cara de circunstancia y dispuesto a hacerlo con él.

Sanji sonrió con calidez. Quizás era cierto, había enloquecido; pero no encontraba otra forma de demostrarle a Usopp con gestos lo que no había podido decirle —y responderle— esa mañana.  
>No era bueno para expresarse con palabras cuando de esa clase de emociones, tan profundas y desconocidas, se trataban.<p>

—Vamos, apúrate que me enfrío —se quejó el rubio, instándolo a reaccionar de una buena vez. —No te preocupes, lo harás conmigo —intentó tranquilizando, creyendo que esa turbación se debía al hecho innegable de que tenía miedo de hacer algo mal; miedos típicos y comunes que envuelven a la tan temida y sobrevalorada primera vez.

Pero cuando el cocinero estiró la mano para tomar el lubricante, la mano de Usopp sostuvo la suya.

Lo miró a los ojos, y lo que vio en los luceros del tirador, fue una férrea decisión.

—No.

El cocinero arqueó las cejas, ¿no quería? El loco sin dudas era Usopp.

—Ey —se quejó Sanji—, tremendo rubio se te ofrece y tú lo rechazas.

Iba a empezar con su teatro, mitad en broma y mitad en serio, quejándose de que no sólo las chicas lo rechazaban, sino que encima ¡Usopp! Ya quedaba el suicidio, nada más, que esa mísera existencia sin sexo.

—No quiero que hagas algo así —Tragó saliva, podía sentir como los ojos se le empañaban, y de seguro que Sanji se daba cuenta también.

No, no quería que fuera así. Usopp sabía muy bien lo que "dejarse" implicaba para el ego masculino del cocinero, no pretendía lastimarlo de una manera irreparable, porque una vez que lo hicieran, no habría nada que deshiciera eso.

Él lo sabía muy bien, Usopp había tenido que lidiar con el después, con el dolor, la culpa, las típicas preguntas de que si lo hecho, había estado bien. No quería suponer el infierno que sería, entonces, para alguien tan troglodita con el tema como Sanji.

—¿Qué pasa? —Tuvo un gesto que nunca antes había tenido: elevó la mano y le acarició la mejilla en son de consuelo. Ya, eran amigos varones, sabían consolarse "masculinamente", pero no de esa forma tan… gay.

Usopp miró esa mano, cuando se alejó, como si fuera algo extraño y ajeno al cuerpo del rubio. Un ente por separado, como si esa mano tuviera vida propia y le quisiera dar un mensaje. Sí, loco, pero así lo sintió. Sogeking dentro de él se reía de los dos.

—¿Por qué quieres dejarte? —Luego Usopp meditó—¿Por qué me estoy quejando? —sonrió, algo resignado—No me duele tanto —intentó naturalizar la mega queja que había hecho minutos atrás—, puedo hacerlo… quizás.  
>—No es por eso —Sanji podía sentir su pene semi dormido rozando las frías nalgas del tirador. Llevó las manos hasta ahí para darle calor, y acabaron por sentarse del todo.<br>—¿Entonces? —Pero Usopp lo sabía. Se aferró al cocinero y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro, para no verlo a los ojos—No quiero que hagas nada porque te sientes culpable.  
>—¿Culpable? —Lo separó, para mirarlo—Yo no soy el que se debe sentir culpable, tú me dijiste cosas horribles…<p>

Usopp bajó la vista al suelo. Sin dudas a veces Sanji era un idiota, uno adorable, pero idiota al fin. El cocinero cerró la boca, al notar que había metido la pata hasta al fondo. Claro que Usopp no se refería a la pequeña discusión de la mañana, sino a la pregunta que no le había respondido.

¿Tanto le dolía? ¿Importaba si lo quería o no? Acaso, ¿no era obvio que si hacía esas cosas con él, lo quería, y mucho?

—No me sentía culpable, pero ahora sí —respondió el rubio, logrando que un poco de luz volvieran a los ojos del tirador.  
>—Lo siento, Sanji —intentó sonreír, pero acabó por ser una mueca extraña que irradiaba tristeza más que otra cosa.<p>

No quería ser un pesado, no quería comportarse como una nena caprichosa que reclama amor, pero tampoco podía evitarlo… quería que Sanji lo amara, ¿tan malo era reclamar cariño? Suponía que sí, Sanji iba a terminar por cansarse de jugar al novio y lo mandaría a volar de una patada.

—No es que solamente quiera demostrarte que hacer esto no nos hace menos hombre —Habló con calma, tratando de darse a entender.

Usopp lo escuchó pacientemente, esbozando una huidiza sonrisa. Entendía lo que quería decir; claro que sabía que por dejarse, eso no los hacía menos hombres. En tal caso los dos eran igual de putos, ni más ni menos.

—Lo sé…  
>—Ni tampoco —interrumpió el cocinero, para poder seguir hablando—para demostrarte que te quiero. Lo mucho que lo hago.<p>

La sonrisa de Usopp fue ancha… debía ser mucho, para que Sanji contemplase de la noche a la mañana —o mejor dicho de la mañana a la noche— permitirle tomar esa parte tan privada con tanto simbolismo para él.

—¿Entonces?

La sonrisa de Sanji fue juguetona. Lo acercó a su rostro, para poder susurrarle, como si intentase evitar que las paredes oyesen esa confesión inesperada en alguien tan heterosexual como él.

—Porque me muero de ganas.  
>—No mientas —se quejó Usopp mirándolo con enojo, pero Sanji rió, asintiendo con calma.<p>

Y Dios, se veía tan condenadamente sensual: desnudo y con esa predisposición. Usopp tomó una gran bocanada de aire, la necesitaba.

—De verdad. Estuve pensándolo todo el día desde que hablamos —confesó, incapaz de poder admitirse a sí mismo que había fantaseado con esa situación incluso antes de conocer a Usopp.  
>—¿Todo el día? —preguntó, y el cocinero asintió.<br>—Todo el día estuve duro —lo jaló apenas para poder morderle la oreja—, duro… muy duro, pensando en lo que se debe sentir tener adentro tremenda polla. —Se la miró con curiosidad infantil, notando que estaba tan erecta que no le extrañaría hacerlo acabar con tan sólo un par de caricias. —Es monstruosa —remató, mostrando atisbos de arrepentimiento.

Es que cuanto más lo pensaba —y la miraba— más dudaba.

—Es más grande que la tuya —alzó un hombro, no había tenido punto de comparación hasta entonces.

Si bien se la había visto dura a Luffy una vez, y había compartido baño público con sus _nakama _varones, tampoco es que les andaba mirando la polla a todos con intenciones lascivas. Aunque, bueno, a Zoro sí, pero… ¿quién no lo haría?

En un segundo, de pasar de estar muriéndose de ternura con Sanji, pasaba a hervir como tetera en verano. Qué facilidad tenía ese cocinero para arrastrarlo hasta el borde del sadismo. Y de la sodomía, ni hablar.

Sanji se estiró un poco y tomó el gel con fingida tranquilidad. Destapó la pequeña botellita, para después untarle todo a lo largo en el endurecido falo, haciéndole vibrar de placer.

—Sé gentil —pidió con ternura— que soy virgen.  
>—Ya… no te hagas la quinceañera virgen, no te queda —bromeó.<p>

Sanji rió bajito, y acostándose le palmeó las nalgas instándole a tomar posición, como un soldado raso.

—¿Qué pasa? —Ahogó la risa en esa ocasión, viendo como con torpeza, Usopp se acomodaba entre sus piernas abiertas de par en par.  
>—Nada… es que… —tragó saliva, no tenía ni la más puta idea de lo que pasaría a continuación, aunque entendía qué era lo que, se suponía, tenía que hacer—creo que… tengo la enfermedad no-puedo-ponerla-ahí.<p>

En ese momento, Sanji liberó la carcajada… porque el acojonado Usopp de siempre aparecía, como en antaño, recordándole que ese era uno de sus defectos que más detestaba y amaba por partes iguales.

—Yo tengo la cura —llevó un brazo hacia atrás, y con la otra mano libre, tomó el pene del tirador y lo acomodó entre las nalgas, levantando apenas la pelvis para permitirle que se acomodase.

Se suponía que él era quien tenía que mostrarse más nervioso y acobardado, pues quien mejor posicionado estaba era el tirador, pero los papeles parecían invertidos. Lo miró a los ojos e intentó transmitirle un mensaje con ellos que acabó por ser verbal.

—No es ninguna ciencia —aclaró con cierto tono burlón.  
>—Lo sé —Usopp frunció la frente, sin dejar de estudiar el cuerpo tendido bajo él. A su merced, esperando por la tan ansiada y temida penetración.<p>

Si alguien le hubiera dicho a Usopp que él iba a estar en esa posición con Sanji, no lo hubiera creído nunca, en mil años… pero ahí estaba, sintiendo como su pene palpitaba entre los glúteos del "masculino" y heterosexual cocinero de los _mugiwara_. Siempre le había parecido muy masculino —más allá de burlarse de su lado femenino—, pero ahora que había crecido, y con él los músculos, las facciones y la barba —sin dejar de lado esas simpáticas piernas peludas— se le hacía agua la boca. Era demasiado para su pobre corazón.

—Ya, ¿vas a meterla? —se acarició su propio pene, para no perder la erección que igualmente no iba a perder; pues, de alguna retorcida forma, la idea de que Usopp lo tomara lograba encenderlo.

Quizás se debía al morbo de la situación, el saber que Usopp no había hecho esas cosas con nadie antes, y que ahora las haría con él. De su mano, descubriría ese pecaminoso mundo del cual era imposible escapar una vez que se atravesaban sus puertas.

Y _¡oh, Dios!_iba a atravesar esa puerta. Sanji enredó las piernas en el cuerpo del tirador, atrayéndolo hacia así y permitiendo la invasión. Al final fue él quien, con un leve movimiento de caderas, logró hacer que el pene se abriese camino.

Usopp cerró los ojos y exhaló un gemido cuando sintió la presión. Su pene estaba dolorosamente apresado en la intimidad del cocinero.

Era verdad, estaba pasando…

—Espera —rogó—, no puedo.  
>—¿No te gusta? —Sanji arqueó las cejas, eso sí que era raro. —No tengas miedo, no te va a pasar nada malo —trató de tranquilizarlo. —Sólo… va a gustarte —le sonrió, relamiéndose el labio inferior—; va a gustarte, y mucho.<br>—Lo sé, no es que no me guste…  
>—¿Y entonces? —Creyó entenderlo mejor—Tampoco tengas miedo de hacerlo mal, nadie nace sabiendo. Yo voy a guiarte. Es básico: empuja.<br>—No es eso —se quejó. Abrió la boca y lo soltó— es que quiero acabar.  
>—¿Ya?<p>

El tirador asintió, con sumo pesar, y dejó que su frente descansase sobre el pecho del cocinero, logrando que su nariz de doblase y obligándole a tomar distancia de inmediato por la leve molestia.

Pero Sanji no se rió, ni se burló. Por supuesto, era comprensible, él también estaba igual, habían tenido demasiado más juego previo del habitual y los sentidos estaban a flor de piel. En un rápido movimiento, se sacó a Usopp de encima al mismo tiempo que tomó el pote de gel.

—¿Q-qué… haces?

Pero Usopp no necesitó respuesta verbal, con las rodillas y las palmas apoyada sobre la madera, sintió un frió en sus nalgas que fue claramente identificable.

Sanji usó la lógica: tenía que intentar evitar que Usopp eyaculase tan rápido, y quizás era cruel de su parte recurrir a esa técnica, pero sin dudas era la mejor, porque además él necesitaba un intensivo extra para dejarse más complaciente.

Sin miramientos, sin pedir permiso, sin caricias, ni palabras empalagosas, penetró a Usopp de una segura y firme estocada que le arrancó un grito de dolor y de gozo por igual. Fue sorpresivo, fue violento, pero dio el esperado resultado, Sanji logró una erección sublime mientras que Usopp logró calmarse un poco, pero, contradictoriamente, ahora quería con más seguridad darle el escarmiento a ese cocinero.

Cuando después de un par de vaivenes, Sanji lo liberó, fue su turnó… con una fuerza desconocida hasta entonces por el cocinero, lo tomó del brazo y lo tumbó de espaldas al suelo. Cruzó una pierna sobre la de él y la levantó con un brazo para intentar penetrarlo, con tanta desesperación y urgencia que fue un fracaso.

—Tranquilo, ya va a entrar —Sanji guió el pene hasta su sagrado e inmaculado (hasta entonces) orificio y trató de relajarse.

Pero el pene de Usopp era monstruoso (no dejaba de serla por mucho que cerrase los ojos y le pidiese a Dios por el milagro), y el tirador tampoco estaba para consideraciones. Salió del lugar, para tratar de acomodarse. Abrió las piernas del cocinero y se le fue al humo.

—Tranquilo, no vayas a desgarrarme —suplicó Sanji sintiendo el calor subirle por las piernas, un calor muy particular y delicioso que se mezclaba con el miedo que sentía… un temor natural a lo desconocido, al dolor, al saber que eso que estaba pasando, le gustaba.

Fue doloroso, pero no imposible lograr que medio miembro descansase en el interior de Sanji. Usopp lo miró con detenimiento, como si todavía no pudiese creer que en verdad el cocinero se estaba entregando a él, y por la expresión en su rostro sabía que no lo hacía sólo porque quería hacerlo, como le había mencionado, había más… desde ya. Eso podía palparlo.

—Toda… hasta el fondo.  
>—¿No te duele? —Usopp, con torpeza, se hundió más obedeciendo el pedido y arrancándole un gesto de sentido dolor.<br>—Como la puta madre —estalló en risas, pese a la expresión de sufrimiento en su cara.

Usopp secundó la emoción, pero enseguida se puso serio. Sabía por experiencia propia que lo mejor era acabar con la tortura cuanto antes. Siguió su camino, sin detenerse, sintió los dedos del cocinero aferrándose a su brazo, como si de forma implícita le estuviera rogando que parase. No iba a parar, no hasta llegar al final.

Cuando el cuerpo impuso resistencia, los amantes sintieron que habían ganado una batalla. De qué o a quién, no tenían la más pálida idea, pero la sonrisa en sus labios era de victoria.

—¿Estás bien?

Sanji asintió, para ser él quien hiciera la siguiente pregunta:

—¿Te… gusta?  
>—Es raro —pegó su mejilla a la transpirada del rubio, en un gesto de confort, o por buscar una cercanía. Sus pechos se plegaron, y el miembro del cocinero fue rozado apenas por el vientre del tirador.<p>

Sanji sintió una descarga eléctrica, muy deliciosa, y un gemido se escapó, uno claramente oíble por el tirador quien cerró los ojos, sonriendo complacido. Se sentía bien, se sentía demasiado bien estar así con Sanji, ahora entendía porque lo perseguía por todo el Sunny y le metía mano cada vez que podía. Ahora comprendía porque quería estar haciéndolo todo el tiempo… y no es que antes no lo entendiese, al fin de cuentas él también disfrutaba de las caricias, los besos y las indecentes lamidas en zonas pecaminosas, la diferencia es que ahora lo comprendía desde otra perspectiva.

—No creo poder… aguantar mucho más… —avisó el tirador—esto se siente muy bien, Sanji —sonrió, el mentado ladeó el rostro para poder dejarle un casto beso en la nariz.  
>—Muévete… muévete tanto como quieras y como te guste —lo dijo con firmeza, como quien planta un desafío—Ya, Usopp… hazlo.<p>

La seguridad que irradiaba la mirada del rubio, logró envalentonarlo. ¡Para qué! No hubo superficie en ese pobre puesto de vigilancia que le hubiera servido al cocinero de salvavidas. Por más que se aferró a la madera, eso no hacía menos tremenda las furiosas arremetidas del tirador. Por suerte no duró mucho en esa labor… mientras Sanji comenzaba a acostumbrarse —o a tenerle menos miedo—, y empezaba a disfrutar de las arremetidas, Usopp lanzó un escandaloso gemido y eyaculó en su interior.

La sonrisa en Sanji opacaba totalmente la expresión de dolor que tenía segundos antes… Usopp vio en esos ojos muchos mensajes implícitos, pero sólo uno en concreto puso sus sentidos en alerta. Uno que parecía estar indicándole del peligro que corría.

El cocinero, como pudo, se las ingenió para moverse con rapidez. En cuanto Usopp quiso darse cuenta, sin haberse recuperado de tremebundo orgasmo, lo tenía a Sanji sobre su espalda penetrándolo salvajemente. Le dolía, porque lo tenía sensible, pero no le importaba… quería darle eso a Sanji, quería darle eso y mucho más… en todo sentido. En el malo y en el bueno.

Cuando fue el turno del cocinero para descargarse, se quedó dormitando sobre la espalda del tirador, al menos hasta que éste abrió la boca:

—Quiero hacerlo de nuevo.  
>—Ey… —se quejó, elevando una mano que dejó caer cual cachetada sobre la cabeza de Usopp.<p>

El tirador giró del todo y acomodó al rubio sobre su pecho, abrazándolo con cariño y acariciándole el hombro.

—Sanji…  
>—¿Qué?<br>—Nada... es que estaba pensando. Ahora que soy el hombre de la relación, deberé entrenar más para poder protegerte —la sonrisita ladina se fue plantando en su rostro, porque ahora sí que el rubio no tenía nada para negarlo.

Si en la relación había una parte femenina, sin dudas era Sanji: cocinero, delicado, incapaz de poder diferenciar un destornillador phillips de un martillo, travesti y…

—Ey… —volvió a quejarse, oyendo la malvada risa de su supuesto amante. —No te creas la gran cosa sólo porque haya pasado una vez.

Un silencio pesado sobrevino. Acaso, ¿la había embarrado de nuevo? Elevó la cabeza, para mirar al tirador, pero por fortuna seguía con esa mueca en los labios.

—Pero… van a pasar más veces, ¿verdad? —reclamó Usopp con un ligero mohín de disgusto.  
>—Puede ser —concedió con un suspiro. —Vamos a ver —quería hacerse rogar.<br>—No seas malo… una sola vez no es suficiente, además…  
>—Ya… no te estoy diciendo que no… —aclaró—, para Navidad será tu regalo.<br>—¡Pero falta mucho para la Navidad! ¡Como siete meses!

Sanji no respondió, en cambió comenzó a reír con discreción. Claro que iba a volver a pasar, y mucho más pronto de lo que Usopp sospechaba, algo así como… una hora, o lo que le tomase recuperarse; por el momento necesitaba un baño.

—¿No te gustó? —preguntó Usopp, con un poco de angustia por la posible réplica.  
>—Demasiado —fue su respuesta. —Pero no hacerlo, precisamente… de hecho me dolió horrores —al ver la perplejidad en Usopp, explicó—, quiero que hagas estas cosas conmigo y con nadie más… te ves demasiado irresistible cuando estás arriba.<p>

Porque sí, le había encantado ver las expresiones de Usopp; sentirlo dentro y estar en comunión con él. Saber que sólo Usopp, y nadie más que él, lo conocía de esa forma tan íntima.

El tirador se olvidó de los dramas existenciales que Sanji le provocaba, y desde entonces jamás volvió a preguntarle si le quería.

A veces el cocinero tenía una forma de _hablar _muy particular —y que le gustaba más, ¿para qué negarlo?—; debía quererlo mucho, para aguantarlo todo quejoso y _diva_.

Con el tiempo, Sanji se encargó de demostrarle y demostrarse que el cariño siempre estuvo entre ellos, sólo que no lo sabían, o no habían aprendido a demostrarlo de esa forma. Y del cariño, al amor, es muy fácil dar el paso, en especial cuando hay tanta entrega por ambas partes.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Muchas gracias por leer ^^.<em>

_27 de abril de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
